baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Denak
|allegiance = Neutral | relatives = | level = 6 | reputation = | hit_points = 25 (37) | xp_value = 1200 | thac0 = 19 | no_of_attacks = 1 | racial_enemy = | natural_ac = 3 | crushing = | piercing = | missile = | fire = | cold = | electricity = | acid = | magic = | magical_fire = | magical_cold = | crushing = | piercing = | missile = | slashing = | s_v_death = 13 | s_v_wand = 9 | s_v_polymorph = 11 | breath = 13 | s_v_spell = 3 | strength = 9 | dexterity = 16 | constitution = 16 | intelligence = 18 | wisdom = 9 | charisma = 10 | luck = | morale = 10 | breaking_point = 5 | recovery_time = 60 | area = Spider Wood | place = | coordinates = | items = Mage Robe of Electrical Resistance, The Victor, Potion of Healing, Potion of Healing, Dart x10, Quarter Staff, scroll of Remove Magic | gold = 102 }} Denak is a Red Wizard of Thay commanding a small of group of them in the Spider Wood area. The others in his group are Diana, Lasala and Brendan. Unless the player party has Edwin in it, he and his comrades will become hostile after a brief dialog. Denak begins combat by casting Mirror Image on himself, following up with Horror and Melf's Acid Arrow. Dialog If Edwin Odesseiron is in your party, Denak will speak to him and then the four wizards will disappear: Good day travellers. Mmmm, Edwin, I did not expect to see you so soon. I hope your business has been attended to Edwin, for if it hasn't, then you should do so soon. I think that Zulkir Nevron would be most disappointed if he were to hear that you failed. That is all that really needs to be said. Good day again, and goodbye. What follows is the dialog without Edwin in your party. In response to a threat, in what should by now be a familiar pattern, your options are pacifism, belligerence and cowardice, none of which affect the outcome in the least. It is so sad to have met you this fine day. Normally, we would be quite ecstatic to have visitors, but in these troubled times we really do desire privacy. We just can't afford to have anyone knowing that we're here. That is why you must die. * 1:-'Just wait a moment! We won't bother you, just let us go on our way, and you'll never see us again.' :: Sorry, but the Red Wizards of Thay are not known for their magnanimous nature. We're going to have to kill you. * 2:-'We're not scared of a bunch of posturing red-robed freaks!' :: A group of arrogant whelps! This is such a reward, and will make your deaths all the more sweet. * 3:-'Please don't kill us. We don't want to die.' :: Sorry, but the Red Wizards of Thay are not known for their magnanimous nature. We're going to have to kill you.